Sweet Sacrifice
by Hatsukoi-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl. She is immidiatly looked down upon by most of her fellow peers.She doesnt care if she is wanted or not,or so she tells herself.Can someone save her before its too late,can someone put a stop to her pain?Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

My original plan wasnt to make this into a fanfic but a actual story but I decided what the hay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

-----------------------------

Sweet Sacrifice

_I have become the whisper in the wind... I am gone but I will never be forgotten. Why? Simple, I made sure I wouldn't be forgotten..._

Chapter 1: The Circus comes to town...

Orphaned and alone, I have cut myself off from the outside world. Some call me a freak others a reject. They don't matter though. Their words merely roll off me. Nothing they could say or do can break me, or at least that was what I thought.

As I walked through the halls on my first day at the new school, I could already feel their eyes trying to burn through me. I knew what they where thinking, whats she doing here. The administrators don't honestly believe someone like her could make it here. Yeah someone like me. Me and my skater attire...well yeah. The only thing I don't like about me is well my hair, it is well... very....er pink. I know what your thinking pink hair. Yeah well I have this hideous pink hair, its so light I could swear its almost white. Thankfully I have these lovely dark green eyes of mine which seen even darker with my black eyeliner.

Today I felt the need to wear something fitting, you know try and make a good impression.....you know I am lying to you when I say that right? I mean me care about making a good impression, yeah right I could care less what a bunch of stuck up snobs think of me...or did I? Na at the moment I couldn't care less.

When I enter the classroom nothing changed. I found all eyes on me, most turned away almost instant, others lingered, scanning me with disgust. Well, all but one. In the back row I found myself staring into beautiful onyx eyes. Thats when it started when we fist laid eyes on each other. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, aka the most desirable person in the school. Known for his perfect grades, looks and athletic talents he was easily the king of the school. That much I had learned so far, his little fan girls did come in handle I do suppose.

Our little staring contest was interrupted though as a girl pushed right past me, so hard I actually fell down. My eyes flew up to get a look at the person responsible and I found them...easily. In front of me, hands on hips, stood her. Meet the "queen" she is easily the rudest, stuck up, snob of them all. She has this beach blond hair which you just know is fake due to the fact her roots are so brown. Her olive eyes where outlined with this pink eyeliner, and her eye shadow also pink, oh did I forget to mention she had on pink lipstick as well. It was like staring down my worst nightmare. Seriously who in their right mind could think that looks good. Sick!

"OMG look what the janitor forgot to sweep up, a lousy pile of trash," she smirked and I heard giggling behind me, no doubt from her pose. "You know talking about yourself like that, is no way helping people actual think your right in the head Ayame," I turned my head to the right and saw a girl making her way toward us. So this _things_ name is Ayame, I mused I had though it was something more along the lines of pathetic wrench.

I blinked and found a hand outreached toward me. "Sorry, you just have to ignore that thing," I took the girls hand and stood. I quickly noticed that the other girl had dissapered. I turned my attention to my savior, thats when I got a good look at her. She had long straight blond hair that reached her mid stomach, her eyes where crystal blue.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanka, you must be Sakura Haruno," she smiled and I just nodded. "Come on I will introduce you to the rest of the gang," and with that she pulled me off toward the back of the class, straight toward a group of six kids. Funny thing is I actually let her.

As I reached them, I saw them more clearly. There was a girl with dark brown eyes, her equally brown hair was set up in two buns. Next to her sat a girl with shoulder length purple hair, she has the nicest shade of lavender as her eye color. Behind them sat two boys; one had spiky black hair that was pulled into a pony tail with dark eyes, the other had the same color eyes as the girl and had long brown hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail. Across the aisle sat a yet another boy, whom had this dark spiky hair and these sharp black eyes. I also noticed he had these red marks on his cheek, but my attention strayed from him and onto the person next to him. "Mari-chan?"

----------------------

Review is you can please, I really need your input.

The next chapter should be up by the end of the week, but who knows if I get a good review I may try and hurry it.

Hatsukoi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, well here is chapter two of Sweet Sacrifice, I hope it meets your standards, well if you have any ^^'

Anyway sorry for the wait lately I am not sure when I can get on, so sorry! Anyway enjoy.....

* * *

Everyone looked at us questioningly.

"Saka, oh my god, it is really you!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet and pulling me into a killer bear hug. "Ca-Cant BREATH," I forced myself to shout and she let me go immediately and the questions came rolling out....

"Oh my god, how are you?" "Where were you?" "Why did you leave?" "Did my brother scare you off?" "OMG DID KAKURO GET TO YOU?" "PLEASE TELL ME IT WASNT MY FAULT" "Hey pinky do you need to make such a big ruckus ?"....everything stopped, that defiantly wasn't Temari speaking.

This voice was that of a boy, it was a bit husky though I didn't think he meant for it to be but at the time I didn't really care! Why? Simple, one he called me pinky, two who in the world said he could talk to me and three who the hell does he think he is telling me to stop making a big ruckus when his fan girls are pathetically swooning all over him.

I turned and glared...yes glared at Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh I am sorry am I bothering you, is my hair color annoying, is my reuniting with my friend annoying, is this situation annoying, well I am sorry your royal pain in the ass highness!," I yes screamed in his face. Turning on my heal I walked over to where Ino had said I was to sit and plopped down.

I felt him a few seconds later stalk over to me. He leaned down so he was right next to my ear. "No, only you are annoying.......pinky," then he stalked off. I swear I turned thirty different shades of red, and it wasn't due to our closeness. All those feelings I held for the Sasuke Uchiha had gone away in a sudden poof.

I looked over at Temari to see her smirking. "What," I hissed. "Someone has a soft spot for Mr. So full of himself Uchiha," she stated. I raised a eyebrow. "What," me and Ino said incredulously. I turned to look at her.

"She just burned him, I don't get, I am confused," "Nothing new," the boy with the red marks on his cheeks spoke up grinning like a idiot. Ino growled. "Oh shut up Kiba," she hissed glaring at said boy. There was a giggle from behind us, I turned and looked at the girl with buns. "Oi guys chill, your upsetting Hinata-chan with your arguing," she pointed out motioning to the girl next to her. "I-its a-alr-r-ight Ten-ten," the girl studded out. "Troublesome," I looked at the boy sitting behind her. "Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru!," I heard Ino yell out. The boy next to him let out a soft sigh.

"That is enough," his voice was firm, and held authority. Everyone nodded and let it go. Ino even came and sat down next to me. I felt his gaze fixate on me. I turned to him and gave a small shy smile, the world seemed to be turning upside down. Me the hard core girl giving someone I haven't even met a smile no no no wait a shy smile....god help me....

"Neji Hyuuga, it is a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san," I blinked a few times and nodded quickly. "Likewise, Neji, but um please no Sakura-san business, Sakura is cool with me," I saw him nod and I turned when I heard a large commotion coming from the door. "Idiot probably forgot how to open the door again," I heard Ino mumble from beside me and I watched the door as a blond blob came flying through the door, quickly tripping and falling flat on...his face.

"Naruto you are such a idiot," I heard Ino yell over to him. Naruto got to his feet and smiled sheepishly. Then he suddenly turned his head swiftly in Sasuke`s direction. "WHAT WAS THAT TEME!," Ino sighed. "Here we go again," I heard her mumble. I took it they did this quiet often.

I decided after two minutes of listening that, it was enough for one period, and carefully slipped on my i pod headphones. The wonderful sound of music invaded my thoughts and I closed my eyes, seemingly escaping the world altogether....

* * *

Please do Reveiw also I just want to thank those who have reviewed or added my story to their favorites it means alot!


	3. NOTE::

NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Sadly this is just a note to whoever is reading this, I am sorry to say that I havent been able to really get on lately and therefore I am not going to be able to update any of my stories...

I am very very very very very sorry for that, but something personal has come up and I know that isnt a very good excuss but I just cant ignore it.

I cant wait to get back here and countiue writing, hopefully I will be able to make up my lost time later on...

yours truly- Hatsukoi


End file.
